


Through It All

by sweetasscas



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Newly Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort after a bad hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Wanna dance?"

It had been a rough hunt; the kind they tried to forget but never quite managed. Four dead before they found the connection. Another three dead before they could stop the ritual. They'd stopped the coven (fucking witches, man) but that meant six more bodies. The salt and burn had taken hours, and it was well after dawn when they made it back to the motel. Dean immediately collapsed face first on the bed closest to the door. Sam called the first shower, and Cas was too tired to argue. He eased down onto the couch, muscles unused to being sore. He flipped on the TV for the noise and landed on an old country gospel show. He watched as Johnny and June sang “Old Rugged Cross,” Elvis belted “How Great Thou Art,” and Jim Reeves told of a place “Where We'll Never Grow Old.”

“Whatcha watchin', Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas wiped his face and turned to give him a small smile. “Sorry. I'll change it.”

“Don't. I mean...” He turned to watch him sit up. “It's kinda nice.”

Cas nodded and lowered the remote. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he couldn't hide a sniffle.

“Cas? You okay?” He nodded again, not wanting Dean to see his tears. “Hey. C'mere.”

He considered shaking his head no then thought better of it. He stood, and Dean met him halfway, pulling him into a hug. They stood clutching each other, swaying slightly to the music.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked after a few songs, “Wanna dance?”

Cas huffed a laugh and pressed closer. “You know I can't dance.”

“You're not doing so bad.”

They swayed until the shower stopped. Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's cheek just as Sam opened the door.

“There should be plenty of hot water left...” He stopped short, looking them over. “Everything all right?”

Dean looked at Cas, who gave a short nod. “Yeah, Sammy. We'll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from an Oak Ridge Boys song.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://sweetasscaswrites.tumblr.com/post/128234571669). Come by and say hi.


End file.
